Woodvale
Woodvale has appeared 15 times, making its debut in the sixth edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it has participated every edition in the YMF since its debut. WOO also took part in every Junior Yagredin Music Festival since its debut and been involved in many Special YMF editions. The official broadcaster is WoNTV, which is short for Woodvejlská Národní Televize. Woodvale's best result was the 2nd place in the 12th edition with the song "Good Together". The worst result for WOO was the 12th place in the semi final in the 15th edition with the song "Nothing 2 Lose". Woodvale is located on the northern continent. It has 1 direct neighbours and 2 indirect. The direct neighbour is Pacamonea. And to the indirect counts Cyncordia and Rukha. WOO has a total of 1 island. Furthermore it's a medium size country. Woodvale has a total number of 12.894.737 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Woodvalians. And their capital is called Exifast. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Woodvale is their national language English with seven appearences, followed by Czech with 2. WOO's best result has also been performed in English language, while their worst was sang in English as well. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Woodvale sent 7 women, 5 men and 5 groups. So WOO sent 42% woman, 29% men and 29% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Woodvale took part in every edition of the YMF, since their debut. Meaning that WOO appeared 15 times in the main event yet. The best result was the 2nd place in the 12th edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Woodvale took part in every edition of the JYMF since their debut. Meaning that WOO appeared 12 times in the junior event yet. The best result was the 5th place in the 12th edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Woodvale took part in many edition of the Special YMF. Meaning that WOO appeared 7 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 13th place in the 2nd edition of Christmas YMF and 1st edition of Pride YMF. National Finals Woodvale's national selection was introduced for the sixteenth edition of the YMF. The name of the selection is Faiga O Pese. It was used as selection method for edition 17. From each national final was sent a participant to the contest. Hostings Woodvale hosted a total of zero times. Since WOO never won, it hasn't hosted yet. Furthermore the country was never determined to be the host country in first editions. Further Information Woodvale's national broadcaster was broadcasting several local model contests. Later Woodvale decided to make a contest on Yagredin level, so they founded contest called "Yagredin Models Competition" also often reffered as "YMC" or "Yagredin's Next Top Model". Several countries from Yagredin already took part in YMC. So far Zarjaia, Nabeelo and Anteera are the winning countries. Detailed Maps